pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chili's Match?!/Transcript
(A girl is chasing her Houndour.) Girl: 'Houndour, come back! ''(crashes into Chili) 'Quincy: '''Hey Chili, are you okay? '''Artemis: '''But who's that Pokémon? ''(Artemis got out her Pokedex) 'Artemis's Pokedex: '''Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey. ''(Something Flickers in the sky) '''Aphrodite: ''(somewhat scared) What's that...? ''(moves closer to Cilan) Artemis: 'Looks like some kinda portal. ''(a boy falls out of it) 'Artemis: '''Who're you? ''(the boy appears dazed and sends out a pheromosa, ominous musicPlays) (Aphrodite shrieks and hides behind Cilan in fear.) (Pheromosa uses High Jump Kick on a nearby boulder, shattering it. Aphrodite tenses up.) (A master ball falls out of the boy's bag, sending out a Zygarde 10% form.) 'Artemis: '''Ok, this got weird. I'm out. ''(walks off) (The Zygarde 10% charges at Artemis and tries to block her off.) 'Artemis: '''What's wrong with this thing?! ''(The Zygarde 10% appears to be surruonded in a slight haze. Even Athena is confused.) '''Boy: ''(Sounding tired) Go Zygarde CYAN... '''Artemis: '''What's going on? ''(The boy passes out.) Aphrodite: 'Oh my gosh, what ''happened ''to him?! ''(The boy's Zygarde and Pheromosa procced to pass out aswell.) 'Aphrodite: '''Are they dead? '''Cilan: '''They don't appear to be. '''Artemis: '''Still looks alive. '''Athena: '''He appears to simply have passed out. ''(Two pokeballs pop open revealing a passed out Goodra and Alolan Raichu.) 'Aphrodite: '''I'm gonna go get some berries. ''(Haze appears around the boy and his pokemon as Aphrodite runs off to find berries.) 'Artemis: '''What's going on...? ''(The haze continues to grow into a mist. Artemis looks somewhat unnerved.) (The mist knocks out a pidgey that flies into it, confirming it has become a knockout mist. Artemis backs up and runs.) (The sky rips open again, this time sucking up the mist.) 'Anya: '''Ok, what's going on...? ''(The Pidgey puffs up some air.) 'Artemis: '''WHATEVER IT IS, I AIN'T SCREWING WITH IT! ''(The boy starts coughing. Artemis returns.) 'Aphrodite: '''What's going on...? ''(All of the boy's pokemon start coughing, than the pidgey starts aswell.) 'Artemis: '''Maybe he's sick. ''(All of the coughing stops, the boy groans.) '''Quincy: Wailord, use Water Pulse then Ice Beam on this bucket. (Wailord does so, uses Water Pulse but only a little one then freezes it with Ice Beam which made some ice on the bucket) Aphrodite: ''(to the boy) Are you okay? ''(Quincy's Quilava looks at the boy in concern) 'Artemis: '''Hey, dude, you okay? '''Aphrodite: '''Artemis, can you at least ''pretend ''to be polite? ''(the boy groans again.) 'Artemis: '''Maybe tossin' a water balloon at him might- '''Aphrodite, Athena, Quincy and Quincy's Quilava: '''NO!!!/QUIL!!! '''Artemis: '''It was just a suggestion, jeez. '???: 'Geez, what a little kid... ''(Cilan is the only one who recognizes the voice.) 'Cilan: '''Iris, there you are! '''Aphrodite: '''Ooh, who's Iris? Your ''(singsong) ''girlfriend? ''(Fraxure jumped out and startled Aphrodite with a Dragon Claw as a threat. Aphrodite screams and throws her arms around Cilan's legs in fear, shaking like a leaf.) 'Iris's Fraxure: '''Frax xure xure fraxure frax. (Stop being so scared.) ''(Aphrodite peeks out a little.)